Vehicle to Vehicle and Vehicle to Infrastructure (collectively, V2X) short range communication systems may be provided for various functions in vehicles, including advanced safety and other critical features in modern vehicles. As vehicles, along with installed V2X systems, age, the risk for failure of these systems increases. Presently, testing or verification mechanisms for V2X systems are lacking that can be conveniently performed on a regular basis without additional external test hardware.